Naruko Uzumaki::Sasuke Uchiha
by Phantasm Princess
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki. Demon? or a regular shinobi? Will she prove to the world shes not a demon? Or will the demon take over her body?
1. Chapter 1 The First Day

Today was the day. Unlike any other day the young blonde haired girl will begin to walk the path of a shinobi along with many other seven year old children as well. As soon as the daylight hit her, she immediately woke up excited knowing that today was the first day at the Ninja Academy. After changing into her usual white tank top, black shorts and of course black traditional ninja sandals she darted into her brothers room to wake him up.

"Brother wake up!"

"Uhhgnn...uh?" he mumbled. Cleary he was still half asleep.

"Come on Naruto get ready!Don't you remember what today is?" She questioned him as she began to shake his body with her petite hands. His eyes then widened as he began to realize what I was talking about

"Ahh! Thanks for telling me sis!" As her twin brother (or ten minuet older brother), ran for the bathroom, Naruko headed to the kitchen to prepare a quick, simple breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready Naruto!"

"Ok hang on!" he shouted with a mouth full of toothpaste.

After they ate their breakfast they threw their plates in the sink and headed out to begin their day.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked his sister "Your acting weird."

"Well? Aren't you nervous?" she asked him "Its our first day at the academy."

"Yeah, so? You should be excited! I mean you were a few minuets ago."

"That was before I realized that we won't be in the same classes!"

"Huh?" he shouted while looking at the young petite girl fidgeting with her fingers.

"Didn't you look at the letter we got?" Naruto didn't say a word, which caused his sister to sigh heavily "Forget it."

"Well hey! Maybe this will be a good way to make more friends? I mean, what else do we have to lose?"

"I guess your right..."

"And besides! I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage now, believe it!" Naruto cheered while throwing his fist in the air.

Once entering the academy the atmosphere around the young children changed. Naruko glanced at Naruto to see if he could feel it so, the look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"I can't believe that **their** here." whispered an upperclassmen.

"My mom told me that their Demons."

"Naruto..." Naruko murmured as she tugged on his shoulder. The young girl felt very uncomfortable being in a place she wasn't wanted.

"Don't worry just ignore them." he said as confident as he could-but what Naruko didn't know was that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Well...this is my classroom..." Naruko spoke slowly as she saw the name of her teacher.

"Yea...see yea later..." he replied in a whisper as he walked off this his classroom.

Walking in the classroom, Naruko slowly began to feel abit comfortable after she took the closest seat next to the door-which happened to be the first row of seats in the middle column.

_This isn't so bad..._she thought to herself. _Everyone seems to be either nervous or excited...kind of like me._

"Hey freak! Your in my seat!" shouted a very loud voice. From the tone is was said in it was easily recognized as a girl. Naruko turned around to see who the 'freak' was along with everyone else in the class. It was then she saw a small group of pretty girls. One with pink hair and a ribbon, one with brown hair and a large orange clip, and a bright blonde haired girl who seemed to the 'leader' or head of the group.

_They must be those popular people I've heard about!_ Naruko analyzed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the bright blonde hair girl shouted as she pointed down towards the other blonde hair girl. Naruko blinked for a second and turned around to see if anyone was behind her-but then she remembered, there were no other rows of seats in front of her.

"M-me?" Naruko stuttered, feeling clueless as to who she was talking to.

"Yes you!" she asked in a are-you-that-stupid tone of voice. It was obvious to everyone she was mad.

"But the teacher hasn't assigned us seats yet-"

"It doesn't matter!" the bright blonde replied "Just because your different it doesn't mean you can sit next to **my** Sasuke!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruko shouted as she slightly bowed down the trio "I didn't mean to-"

"Move!" she shouted, with an even more violent tone. If that was even possible! Grabbing Naruko by the arm she throws her against the row of seats next to her which causes Naruko get a bruise on her elbow. As soon as Naruko noticed, she began to cry.

"Oh suck it up," she was told by the blonde haired girl "I didn't even throw you that hard."

"If shes crying over that, she'll never become a ninja." the brown haired girl laughed. Minuets afterwards she got the whole group of girls to laugh.

"Whats going on? I heard someone fall?" spoke a gental kind voice. Everyones attention drew towards the door where a woman with chesnut hair and chocolate colored glasses stould "Oh..." she began as her attention drew to Naruko "I-its just you."

_Just me..._Naruko repeated in her head as she stould up while holding her elbow that was bruised.

"Well?" the teacher began "Take a seat, your holding up valuable classtime!" Noticing an open seat behind the girl that had roughly pushed her, Naruko took the seat and-as best as she could wiped the tears off her face.

"Welcome class! My names Hana-sensei. From this day on you children will begin to learn and follow the path of the ninja. Now, to begin class lets introduce ourselves." she suggested.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" the blonde hair girl said with a proud voice.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

_So thats Ino's...Sasuke?_ Naruko wondered as several more names were being introduced.

"Last one." Hana sensei said.

"I'm...Naruko Uzumaki!" the young child with whisker-like featured shouted wth confidence "And I'm going to become a ninja legend!"

"Naruko calm down. We didn't ask for your dreams or goals." the teacher spoke with a strict tone.

"What a freak." Ino whispered tone of the other classmates.

"I know right." she agreed. As quick as Naruko's confidence rose, it crashed down far beneath then what she had when she first walked in the classroom.

_Thats her?_ Sasuke wondered _Thats the girl everyone says to stay away from?_ In a way, the young Uchiha felt guilty. Everyone didn't have much expectations of her. It reminded him of how his father viewed himself(Sasuke).

"Now that we all know eachother. Lets start todays lesson." Hana Sensei continued "Todays lesson will be on Taijustu..."

* * *

For those who have read my story on Quizilla you've probably noticed that its sort of different in a way. Well thats because its written in 3rd person (I'm pretty sure, if not someone correct me).


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Recess. Just saying it to a child is enough to get their spirits up and make them happy. However, that wasn't the case for Naruko. As hard as she tried to find the joy in recess she couldn't. Staring at everyone having the time of their lives made her envious and sad. Esecpially when she found out that each class had recess at different times. Which ment that she wouldn't be seeing Naruto as much as she expected to. Rocking herself back and forth on the swing she felt as if she could only watch everyone doing something she could with no one else besides her brother.

"I'm different..." Naruko murmured to herself as she drew a dirt circle with her shoe "I'm different because...because what?"

"Talking to yourself freak?" Naruko was caught off guard. Within seconds she found herself on the ground with a shoe missing. As she lifted her head up she saw the last people she wanted to see. Ino and her gang of friends.

_More like bullies..._Naruko thought to herself.

"Why did you do that?" Naruko asked Ino.

"Because," she replied, acting like it was plain simple "I wanted to go on the swings with my friends, and as you can see theres only three swings." Naruko didn't say a word. It wasn't because she was nervous or feeling threatned, it was because she didn't know what to say.

"I don't think she understands," said Ino's brown haired friend Miyuki "But what do you expect? She has no friends."

"..."

"Whats up Sakura? Are you feeling okay?" Ino asked, as she noticed her playing with a piece of her hair.

"Well..." she began "Why don't we go on the slide instead?"

"Sakura, wasn't it was your idea to go on the swings?-Wait, don't tell me you feel bad for her?" Ino exclaimed. Listening to their conversation Naruko felt herself reaching her breaking point. It was only the first day of school and yet she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to do something about it but couldn't. Because no matter what she did, the adults would always pin the blame on her, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Shut up!" Naruko yelled "I'm tired of everyone treating me like a monster!"

"Well you can't blame them when your barking like a dog like that," Miyuki laughed. With no second thoughts, Naruko threw her fist at the chocolate haired girl-but she missed and was tripped by Ino's foot "Aww look shes crying again." Soon Ino began to laugh with her until she felt a sting in her foot. As she glanced down she saw a cut with a bit of blood coming out from it.

"Your dead Uzumaki," Ino growled as she cracked her fists. Little did any of the girls know they were being watched...watched by a certain black haired Uchiha boy.

He was shocked from what he saw. He didn't think the girl being picked on would dare throw a punch at any of the girls, even if she did miss. For a second he thought everyone was right, she was a monster-but then he realized she had a reason. She wants to prove to everyone that shes worth something...

_Shes just like me,_ the young Uchiha thought to himself.

Twenty-four hours ago:

_"Hm..." the young Uchiha murmured to himself. It was obvious to the older Uchiha something was on his mind._

_"Whats wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked while carrying him back from target practice in the near by woods._

_"I finally know now!" he cheered._

_"Hm? Know what?" The older Uchiha began to grow curious._

_"When I grow up I wanna be a policeman like father!"_

_Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at his goal in admiration "Well then your gonna have to train hard. Being a policeman is allot of hard work."_

_"How would you know?" Sasuke asked, since his brother wasn't a cop "Big brother, how come you didn't join the Police Force?"_

_"Well..." he then paused for a moment "Being a policeman means that you'll have to protect the people of this village with your life no matter what the cost."_

_"I know, but it sounds so cool! I think you would make a great cop Itachi!"_

_"You think so?" the older Uchiha asked as he felt abit of relief that he was able to avoid the question._

_"Yea of course!"_

...

Without a second thought the young Uchiha ran into the scene. Before anymore damage could be done he grabbed Ino's fist and pushed her back just enough so she wouldn't fall.

Ino gasped "S-sasuke?" She along with her friends was shocked by his actions, but Naruko was even more surprized.

"Leave Naruko alone," Sasuke stated.

"B-but...Sasuke don't you know who she is?" Ino asked.

"I don't care, just stop."

Ino sighed as her gaze dropped down to her toes "Alright..." As Ino and her friends left Naruko knew this wasn't the end. She could tell Ino was furious, but that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment.

_H-he helped me..._ Naruko thought to herself in shock.

"Why..." she began, getting his attention "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah, your Naruko Uzumaki." Her eyes widened in shock. She was expecting him to call her a monster or freak, but he didn't. He had said her name like it was any other person's name.

"Thank you..." Naruko told him as her lips curved into a smile "But why did you help me?"

"Because when I grow up Im gonna be a policeman, and to be a policeman means to protect the poeple of this village no matter what the cost." He said.

"So you did it for your dream?" I asked. Sasuke nodded his face "Thats so cool." At first, the black haired Uchiha hesitates but he lends his hand out for the young girl to reach it. As he pulls her up he immediately takes a step back, prepared for if she were to throw herself on him-but she doesn't. She simply thanks him again.

"Guess my father was right, you are different."

"Different?" she asked with a I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look on her face.

"In a good way." he finishes off, which changes the blonde's emotions quickly "Come one, lets go."

"Go?"

"Back to class? Ninja Legends aren't late to class am I right?" It took her a moment to translate what he was saying but when she realized a faint blush appeared across her face.

"H-hey! Don't make fun of me!"

As class began again Hana Sensei continued her lesson on Taijustu. In a way, the day seemed to go really fast. It only felt like an hour had gone by to Naruko, or so she thought. Once the school day was over everyone was dismissed and guided out to the front of the academy.

"I'll see you tomarrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah of course...we're friends now, right?" Naruko replied in a question.

"Friends..." he repeated. It wasn't like he was anti-social, he just didn't want to become distracted and have his school work affected "Yeah!"

Naruko smiled at his answer. She felt lucky, or perhaps blessed that she found a friend. After parting with goodbyes Sasuke heads to his brother while Naruko goes in search for hers.

"There you are Naru-!" Naruko started as she sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks in concern.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You know, my mother told me that if you sneeze it means someones talking about you."

"Really?" Naruko asked a boy with red stripe-like triangles on his face "Cool, but I wonder who could be talking about me."

"By the way, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I'm in your brothers class."

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki."

"Naruko Uzumaki eh?-" Suddenly Kiba was interrupted but the call of an adult "Looks like my moms here see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Ready to go home?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, last one home cleans the dishes!"

"Your on!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Fire Ball Jutsu

Its been one month since the young Uzumaki twins started the attend the Ninja Academy. Within that month the teachers at the academy saw a shocking improvement from one of the twins. Becoming best friends with the Uchiha boy actually helped the young girl. He helped her gain the confidence she thought she didn't have.

"Hey Naruko!" Glancing upwards Naruko sees her raven-haired friend running up to her in excitement.

"Oh, hiya Sasuke," she said with a smile "how are you?"

"My father said hes going to teach me a jutsu!" he shouted, full of excitement.

"A-a jutsu?!" Naruko gasped. It was uncommon for a young child of seven years to even know how to produce a jutsu.

"Yeah! This will finally be my chance to impress him."

"Thats great Sasuke! I'm proud!"

"Do you want to come watch me?" he offered. Without a doubt, the petite girl nodded her head rapidly and joined the Uchiha.

...

As the children arrived at a lake on the outskirts of Uchiha household, there stood a man with brown hair with his arms crossed as if hes been waiting.

"Sasuke, there you are." the man said. Immediately his eyes are drawn to the young girl "So this is your friend..." he spoke coldly.

"H-hello," Naruko shyly says as she bows, showing the man respect "I-I'm-"

"Naruko Uzumaki." he said, finishing her sentence. The adult was fully aware of her identity. Seeing how she held a demon inside of her, the Uchiha adult wondered if he could use it for his clans benefit.

Sasuke's father than looks at me. I suddenly then start to get a little confused and concerned.

"So what jutsu are you guys going learn?" Naruko asked, breaking the mans deep thinking.

"The Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted "Am I right father?"

"Yes, of course." Sasuke's father spoke, with a slight pause in the middle of his sentence. As he demonstrated the hand signs to his offspring, Naruko paid deep attention, mimicking the hand signs he was doing such as the tiger seal and much more.

"I think I'm ready to try out the jutsu!" Sasuke announced as he got all of the hand sings down.

"Good luck!" Naruko tells him.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" With all of his might the Uchiha tries his hardest to produce a mass fireball, but he ends up with a small spark.

"Wow!" Naruko shouted "Did you see that? It was like a firework!"

Looking to his father for praise, the man only sighed "Why did I think you would be like Itachi?"

"I-I'm sure he can do it." Naruko said "It goes like this right-" producing the hand signs the adult showed them earlier Naruko surprises them all "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" by blowing out a huge fireball over the lake.

_How on earth could she learn this jutsu?_ The father wondered. _Could it be because of the Eight Tailed Fox? If I don't watch myself, she could destroy the village-But, if we can learn to use her power than the Uchiha clan could become the most powerful clan in the ninja world. I wonder... _

Watching Sasuke's father walk away, Naruko notices Sasuke pondering, staring at the lake. Sasuke felt like he had failed is father more than ever.

"Cheer up Sasuke! You can do it, you just need practice." Naruko says.

"Thats easy for you to say!" he yells at her "Why'd you have to go and show-off like that? Now my father thinks I'm a disgrace!"

Naruko is startled by his reaction "Sasuke...I-

"Just...leave me alone" he interrupts her. Getting the message straight and clear Naruko knew she was only in the way.

_I should've known._ she thought to herself _Everyone is right. All I do is make things worse. _

Crying silently to herself she runs away.

"N-naruko!" Sasuke calls out. But it was too late, the girl had already ran to the safe, solitary, confinement of her home.

...

"Naruko! Your just on time!" Naruto shouts as he sees his sister run through the doors.

"Huh?" she asks "What are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow the guys and I are heading to Ichiraku ramen for an eating contest! You got to come!-Hey, whats wrong?" he asks as he notices Naruko's puffy red eyes.

"Nothing." she lied.

"Hey come on! You can trust me! We're twins remember. Pleeease tell me!" Naruto begged.

"Sasuke got mad at me," she sighed as she caved into her brother's pleading.

"What?!" Naruto shouted as he became angry "That jerk! See, I told you, you shouldn't hang out with him! Thats it, hes going to get it now-!"

"No! Naruto don't!" Naruko said "Lets, just go eat ramen tomorrow!" changing the subject Naruto agrees with his twin and says:

"Well alright-but if I see his ugly face I'll beat it to a pulp!" Naruko didn't like the idea of Naruto beating Sasuke up, but if it made him happy she assumed it would make her a bit happy to.

...

"Okay. You guys ready?" Naruto asked while getting a good gripe on their chopsticks.

"Ready..." Kiba began.

"Set..." Choji said.

"Go!" We all shouted in unison, except for Shikamaru.

The children began to chow down ramen like their was no tomorrow. Quickly it became a race for Naruto and Choji after everyone gave up after their second bowl.

"Come on Choji! You can do it!" Kiba shouted.

"This is supposed to be fun? Watching guys eat till their stomachs pop?" Shikamaru complained.

"Go brother go!" Naruko cheered.

After the plates began to topple on top of each other they soon came tumbling down with caused everyone to shriek for a moment. Looking up into the owner of the ramen shop's eye everyone could tell he was beyond furious.

"You..." he growled. Without another second Naruko and everyone else sprinted out of the shop and as far away as they could.

"YOU CHILDREN ARE GOING TO PAY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Even from down the street Naruko could hear his voice echo. After five minuets of non-stop running Naruko hadn't realized she stumbled onto Uchiha property.

For a moment, Naruko wondered if she should visit Sasuke, but after replaying yesterday's events in her head she shook her head and slowly turned around.

"Hello dear," a voice spoke out. Naruko jumped in fear, as she quickly turned back around she saw a middle-aged woman sweeping the front of her house "Your Sasuke's friend are you not?"

"Y-yes..." Naruko spoke with an unsure tone. Like many children, she didn't like talking to strangers.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." she began "I'm Sasuke's aunt: Uruchi Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," Naruko replied while bowing.

"Say, your not heading to Sasuke's house are you?" before Naruko could say anything Uruchi spoke "If you are could you drop this off over there? Sasuke left his backpack here and since I need to keep an eye on the shop here I can't go."

"Umm..." Naruko was hesitating. What if Sasuke was still made at her? "Sure?"

"Thank you dear," Uruchi said as she handed Naruko Sasuke's belongings.

...

As Naruko dragged herself to Sasuke's house she could feel her heartbeat pop out of her chest. She was afraid. She didn't want to see Sasuke mad.

"Hello Naruko,"

Naruko screamed, only to see that it was Itachi "I-itachi! Sir! Uh-what are you doing here?"

"Heading home," he simply said "Say isn't that Sasuke's backpack?"

"Uh-yeah!...Could you give it to him?" Naruko asked.

"I think it would be better if you give it to him," Itachi stated.

"No I cant!" Naruto yelled "Sasuke...angry at me."

"Did you guys get into a fight?" the teenager asked as he kneeled down to Naruko's height.

"Well-"

"Big brother is that you?" shouted a young Uchiha's voice.

"Oh no!" Naruko said "Here!" Handing Itachi the backpack, Naruko makes a run for it out of the Uchiha Complex.

"Big brother who were you talking to? I heard another voice outside?" Sasuke asks as he opens the front door.

"Your friend came up and dropped this off," Itachi said handing him the backpack.

"Naruko? Where is she?"

"You just missed her. If your planning on catching up with her take an umbrella with you, it looks like it could rain any minuet."

"Right!" After getting an umbrella, Sasuke makes a run for it after his friend "Bye big brother!"


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort

After running out of the Uchiha complex Naruko collapses onto her knees. All of this running was making her very tired.

_I'll never be a ninja at this rate. I need to get into shape_! She shouted in her mind.

"Hey Freak!" Lifting her head up Naruko looks into the eyes of someone she hated very much. Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino-pig?" Naruko said sub-consciously. Sakura began to chuckle at the comment.

"Sakura shut up!" Ino shouted at her.

Sakura shifted her eyes down ashamed "I'm sorry Ino..."

"So freak. Care to tell us why you were at the Uchiha Complex?"

"What?" Naruko is confused for a moment, than she realized they must have seen her running back from Sasuke's house "Oh no! Its not what it looks like. You see-"

"Don't lie to me! I know everything!" Ino yelled very proud.

"Ino please I don't have time to fight with you!"

"To bad!" Ino suddenly pushes Naruko down with force.

"Ino...This doesn't seem right..." Sakura told her.

"Sakura shes different! Theres a reason our parents tell us not to hang around her! Look at what shes done to Sasuke! Shes isolated him from everyone in the classroom!"

"Thats why he only talks to Naruko," Sakura whispered. Naruko was left speechless. Was she really the reason Sasuke didn't talk to everyone else in the classroom? In a way, it made sense. Anyone who was seen talking to her or Naruto was outcast immediately. As Naruko stumbled back up Sakura than pushed her back down.

"How could you do that to Sasuke?!" Sakura asks while glaring at me.

"Nice one Sakura!" Ino spoke as she gave Sakura a high five.

"Lets put this freak back in her place!" Ino replied as she kicked Naruko over and over again. Looking to her surroundings adults were staring, not doing anything but looking as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Stop! Please!" Naruko shouted as she got bruises on her legs and arms.

"Why should I? As far as I know, you don't deserve Sasuke as a friend."

"Hana sensei!" Naruko gasped as she noticed her chestnut brown hair from the distance. Paying no attention to the child on the ground Hana-sensei asks Ino and Sakura about their well being.

"Ino. Sakura. Are you girls alright?"

"Hana sensei..." Naruko repeated as her throat began to heat up. Any second she knew she was about to cry.

"Naruko I would appreciate it if you didn't harass your classmates. If this happens I will have you expelled. Come on girls, let me take you to your parents." As Hana-sensei walked away with Ino and Sakura, Naruko just sat on her knees in shock from what just happened. After the situation had calmed down everyone began to head inside as rain started to fall down harder and harder.

_Ino's right...I am a freak._ Naruko thought to herself. _No, I'm a monster. _

As Naruko's clothes became drenched in water she remained still, staring at her petite hands which she saw as a deadly weapon.

_Why...Why am I alive? My existence is more bad than good. I can't even do anything right without screwing it all up._

"Naruko?" Slowly looking behind her, her eyes met the young Uchiha's "Are you okay?" he asked as he bent down to her, holding an umbrella above her head so she wouldn't get wet. Suddenly he felt water drop onto his hand. Then he realized it wasn't a rain drop. It was a tear drop "Your...crying."

"I'm sorry..." Naruko whispered.

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to use the Fire Ball jutsu. I didn't know it would actually work!..I'm, sorry for being such a stupid friend."

"Idiot. Who said it was your fault?" As Naruko tried to wipe the tears off her face she felt her eyes still pouring out even more tears "Hey come on. Stop crying. Ninja Legends don't cry remember? In fact, no ninja cries. So. Stop being such a cry baby."

"Can't you see I'm trying to stop?!" Naruko shouted.

"Much better," Sasuke said "I like you more when your outgoing. It gets annoying having to hear someone repeat themselves several times just because their talking to low."

"Are you making fun of me again?" Naruko asks as she slightly blushed. She didn't like being made fun of, let alone being teased.

"Come on. Let me walk you home." Grabbing Naruko's hand he helps her up as the two began to walk together under the umbrella.

"Naruko?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of my brother?"

"I don't know...why do you ask?"

"You don't think hes awesome or cool?"

"Hes cool," Naruko simply said. Unlike Sasuke she didn't know much about Itachi besides the fact that everyone seems to like him. Which is understandable because he is a nice guy "But your cool too Sasuke. More cooler than Itachi."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...Your smart and nice."

"You make me sound like a loser."

"Well its true."

Sasuke sighs "Naruko I swear, sometimes I wonder if your just another fangirl."

"Hey! How many times have I tried to chase after you like your fan club? Zero! And besides, you offered to walk me home, its not like I asked you to!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, which caused Naruko to burst out in laughter. It made her realize Ino was wrong earlier. Sure Sasuke could be cold, but that was just because everyone was judgmental.

"Thanks for walking me home," Naruko said as they got to the front door of her house.

"You live here? These apartments are small right?"

"Well its just me and my brother. We don't need much room."

"You don't have parents?"

"Parents? Oh their what you have right? A mom and a dad? Well, no."

"Oh...Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, by Sasuke."

"Bye."

_To live a life with no parents_... Sasuke thought._ I wonder if it gets lonely?_

* * *

I feel like I've made Sasuke too occ..Then again hes a kid right now and his parents haven't gotten killed yet :P


	5. Chapter 5 The Uchiha Massacre

7 months later

For the past several months things were looking up for the Uzumaki twins. Naruko has ranked 2nd in her class and Naruto had made more friends. It felt as though there was peace through out the Leaf Village. However, things weren't as they seemed. Itachi had changed, and Sasuke became concerned for his brother which worried his friend Naruko. He attacked his own people which happened to be in the police when they came to his house one day! What if Naruto changed? Would she be able to handle it like Sasuke has been doing?

"Naruko where are you going?" Naruto asked as he noticed the bag over Naruko's shoulders.

"Sasuke invited me to sleep over his house." she said.

"What?! But your a girl and hes a guy?! Hows that supposed to work?"

"We'll just sleep in different rooms." Naruko told him, the seven year child wondered for a moment. What did her brother mean by 'hows that supposed to work'?

"Well whatever makes you happy...But I still don't like him! Anyways, tomarrow theres gonna be a BIG game of Tag. Everybodys playing and the winner gets free ramen for a week! Make sure your at the park on time!" Naruto told me.

"Free ramen?!" Naruko shouted in glee "You got it!"

"See ya!"

"Bye brother!" Before leaving the twins gave eachother a hug before parting ways.

_Weird._ Naruto thought to himself. _Why do I feel sad all of a sudden?_

...

"Sasuke there you are!" Naruko shouted as she entered the Uchiha Complex.

Sasuke smiles "Naruko!"

"Why are you outside? I thought you were at your house?"

"I was training and I lost track of time."

"Well lets get going. Its getting late." As the two were walking down the street something struck them as a weird feeling. The street lights hadn't turned on and yet the sun had set awhile ago.

"Thats strange. Its to early for everybody to be in bed." Sasuke stated. Looking up at the full moon Naruko noticed a figure out in the distance. There it was standing there and then, it vanished.

"Sasuke did you see that?" Naruko asked.

"See what?"

"There was something big standing on that light post!" she said pointing to where she saw the mysterious figure.

"Maybe it was just an eagle." He told her. Nodding her head Naruko couldn't help but disagree with what he said. She knew it was something much larger than a bird. It was no animal. It was a human. Slowly making their way to Sasuke's house they turned on the corner to witness something that deeply disturbed them both. Freshly dead bodies laying on the ground.

"Auntie! Uncle!" cried Sasuke. As he tried to check for a pulse Naruko rushed over to him holding onto his arm fearing for her life.

"Sasuke! Whats going on?" Naruko asked. Sasuke didn't respond. He was just as scared as Naruko was. Holding onto each other's hand they walked into Sasuke's house with caution. As they both checked every inch of the house they became more scared every second. It was extremely dark and smelled like blood and decaying bodies. As the two approached the last room in the house they heard something drop on the other side.

"Someones on the other side of the door." Sasuke said.

"A ninja never shows fear in the face of danger..."Naruko whispered, but it was obvious from the tone of her voice she was beyond scared.

"On three."

"1."

"2."

And on three they opened the door to see Sasuke's parents dead on the floor.

"Mother! Father!" Sasuke yelled. Naruko screamed in terror. Before Sasuke could run to his parents Naruko held onto his arm.

"Theres someone else here!" she shouted. Slowly from the shadows came the last person on earth they both expected to see.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi! Mother and Father are dead! I don't understand! Who could've-"

Sasuke was interrupted when Itachi threw a Shurikin, cutting Sasuke's arm.

"Itachi...why are you doing this?" Naruko asked.

"Shut up you demon." he spatted as he looked her dead in the eye with no emotion at all.

"De-demon? I am n-not a de-demon." Naruko tried to say confidently. But her voice and body were becoming to paralyzed in fear.

"Foolish child, you've been living a life full of lies."

"Itachi...why...why did you do this?" Sasuke asked.

"To test my abilities." Itachi stated.

"Your abilities?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes."

Itachi then used his Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke.

As Itachi closed his eye lids he slowly opened them up to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan which Sasuke was able to notice.

"Itachi! Why are you showing me all of this!" Sasuke cried as he held his head.

"Sasuke!" Naruko cried "Whats going on?!"

As Sasuke fell to the floor he quickly got up and tried to throw a punch at his brother.

"YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!" he failed to punch him and as a counter attack Itachi punched Sasuke in the gut causing him to fall once again. Then, Itachi slowly pointed his finger at me as his attention was drawn to me again.

"Eight-tails...your coming with me."

Naruko's eyes widened "Wh-what? No...I'm not..."

"Thats right. The other demon that attacked the village seven years ago is you...You are the Eight-Tailed Fox. The Demon of Darkness."

"No...no your wrong. This can't be real!" Even her tears were to afraid to come out.

"Now Eight-tails...come with me..."

Without a second thought Sasuke made a run for it, forgetting Naruko was in the room. He didn't want to die. He was afraid to die. However, unlike Sasuke Naruko was to afraid to move. Itachi slowly took a step towards Naruko and disappeared.

_I'm going to die..._Naruko thought to herself. _No...no!_

"Say goodbye to this pathetic wasteland of a village." whispered a cold voice in Naruko's ear. Before processing what happened in her mind, she was struck in the head which caused her to pass out.

...

As Sasuke ran out of the house he re-traced his steps until he encountered Itachi holding Naruko's body.

"Naruko!"

"Shut up. Shes not dead."

"Its a lie! Your not like this big brother!"

"Foolish little brother I only acted like the older brother you wanted to find out one reason. To see if you can obtain the powers the Mangekyo Sharingan. But in order to obtain the powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan you must take the life of your best friend. You must kill I've made you hate me. Now you have the desire to kill me. In the main hall of the Nakanoa Shrine under the seventh tatami mat on the far right is the clans secret gathering place. There you will find a document of the Uchiha Clan's jutsu."

Trembling in fear, Sasuke didn't know what to do. How could he head to the shrine if Itachi was going to kill him?

"Oh don't worry. Your not worth killing, foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me one day and rescue your beloved friend, then live in hate and revenge. And when you have the same eyes as me, come back and face me." And just like that. Sasuke passed out, and Itachi had disappeared, taking Naruko with him.

* * *

Woowoo! Childhood arc. Almost over \(^_^)/ Yeah...I shouldn't be cheering if this was a sad chapter...


End file.
